bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Athrod
HeavyKiller.png The Athrods are a race of the most powerful and advanced civilization the worlds have ever known. They live in a world called Genesis Eden, and they are the former allies of the Shinigami. The Athrods, along with their ally the Black Quincy, are the main antagonist of Bleach: The Vendetta Crusade Transformation It is said that whoever commits a horrible sin as a human, who became a Hollow, will go to hell. But, during wars, when human soldiers commit many war crimes, it is not considered a sin because when there is wars everbody had sinned. Soldiers killing soldiers doesn't matter. Unlike most souls, a soldier,who becomes a soul, sometimes cannot turned into a Hollow but an Athrod. Pluses (souls) can transform into Athrods in either ways: *Pluses can turn into Athrods randomly but it is not confirmed *Athrods can transform Pluses into one of them *A Plus who is a veteran of a war will become an Athrod Types Not much is known what types of Athrods but here is the few: *Beserk Athrods: They are common and one of the main forces of the Athrod Military. The Beserk Athrods have sharp teeth, which can be a normal teeth, and they are either weak or strong. Male Beserk Athrods have very sharp and longer teeth, but female Beserk Athrods has the size of the humans but still have sharper teeth that is familiar to the myth vampires. The weaker ones are still strong. Beserk Athrods are strong in groups but a stronger one can kill a group of Soul Reapers. They can use any types of weapons and they can be sadistic. Beserk Athrods are also fair and patient and will wait for their enemy to prepare for attack. Their scream and roar can scare their enemies miles away. The Beserk Athrods' appearances are somewhat terrifying because most of them look like soldiers from World War 1 and 2 except their faces are scarred and their teeth larger. The Philippino Digmaan Beserk Athrods are the most powerful than the German Beserk Athrods. If an Athrod gains too much power, he or she will become a Beserk Athrod. Appearance Not much is known. Before the First Athrod-Shinigami War, the Athrods resemble humans except they have bright yellow eyes. During and after the war, their appearance was a little bit change. History Soul Reavers The Soul Reavers are just like the Soul Reapers, saving souls from Hollows and transporting them into the afterlife, except they only go to the Genesis Eden not the Soul Society. Later, the souls will become the Athrods. But after the First Athrod-Shinigami War, Soul Reavers can either kill souls or save them. But most of the souls are only saved and became the Athrods. There are reports of humans being murdered by the Soul Reavers for many reasons. Unlike the Soul Reapers, the Soul Reavers use supernatural guns. The Zanpakuto of the Soul Reavers are much powerful than the Soul Reaper Zanpakuto. The Vendetta Crusade The Athrods and the Black Quincy invaded Hueco Mundo which came to be known as Operation: Hueco Mundo. The Athrods easily defeated the Arrancars and end the Espadas once and for all. The Athrods soon use the Hollows as cannon fodder. Category:Race Category:Races